Goodbye, my Love
by XxNikixX
Summary: Standing from her place on the floor, she moved to a picture that showed her and Jasper on one of their wedding days, and she stroked the picture softly. “Goodbye my love.”


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, or the world in which I write about. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hey guys! This is just a short one shot about Alice and Jasper. **

**I hope you enjoy it!!**

* * *

"Please don't go."

"I have to," he answered, "I just can't live this way anymore. It's not who we are, it's not in our nature to live like this." Alice was sure that if she had a heart it would be shattering into a million pieces and that tears would be pouring from her eyes. The love of her life, of her existence, her soul mate was telling her that he couldn't do this anymore. She had always known that he was slightly frustrated with the way of life the Cullens lived, but she hadn't known that thoughts of leaving had passed through his mind.

That was until that afternoon. She had seen it. She had seen him leaving, and she had seen herself doing exactly what she was now. Begging for him to stay. She knew from her vision that asking him to stay was useless, that he was going to do so anyways, but she had to try. She couldn't just watch him go. "Jasper," she pleaded, knowing full well that the rest of Cullen coven could hear every word they were saying, "I love you, please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving _you_, Alice," he said, his voice low and sad. "I'm leaving this way of life. You haven't any idea how hard this is for me! I try, I do, I try to resist, but I can't keep doing this."

"Isn't there anything that I can do," she said, lowering her golden eyes to stare at the floor, "anything at all that can make you stay?" The silence that reined around them was chilling, and Alice knew that the silence was her answer. There wasn't anything she could do. There wasn't anything that anyone could do. He had decided, and the tone of finality in his voice broke what will she had left.

She briefly wondered if she would be able to kill herself, but remembering Carlisle's stories of failure made her remember that she couldn't. What life was this? To live without the one you couldn't live without. She had always know that Jasper was apart of her future, but she hadn't ever thought that he would be a memory of her past as well. She existed for him. And she thought that he had existed for her as well.

Turning her back on him, she felt her body shake with what would have been tear filled sobs. Instead there was nothing, just a wrenching pain deep in her stomach, and her chest constricted lightly. There were no tears that would fall for him, and there was no heart that would break when he was gone. "I love you, Alice Brandon," he said, but before she could turn around the slight breeze told her that he was gone.

Dropping onto the hardwood floor in the room that they had shared since they had moved to Forks, Alice stared at the wall of her room. Her eyes did not blink, and she did not breathe. "Alice?"

She turned her head slightly to see Edward standing there, a sad expression on his face. "Can I come in?" She simply nodded, and he was by her side in a flash. "It isn't you fault," he said, placing a hand on his sisters shoulder.

"I know," she said, looking up at him, a sad and defeated smile playing against her lips. "He would rather be a monster and a murderer than stay here and love me."

"No," said Edward, pulling her into a comforting embrace, "He loves you. I heard him. It isn't you he's running from, and it isn't that he wants to be a monster. He just wants to live the way we are supposed to. It's hard for him, Alice, surely you know that? You've seen what he wants to do to some of the students that we go to school with."

"I know," she whispered, dropping her head, "I just wish he loved me enough to want to change that."

"He does," answered Edward, stroking her short black hair, "he loved you enough to try for a long time. He still loves you enough, and you never know, he could always come back." There was a far off look in her eyes as Edward spoke, and Alice shook her head. It was a vision of Jasper, and Edward winced as he saw it too.

"He isn't coming back Edward," she said, looking at her older brother, "He's tasted human blood again. He's lost to us."

Edward held Alice there as the thunder clouds that had been hanging over the mountains slowly rolled over the small town. Thunder echoed around the house, and lightning lit up the room. She wasn't certain how long she and Edward had stayed there, but the sun was quickly breaking the horizon. It was the start a new day, and it was the start of a new life without Jasper. She tried to promise herself that she wouldn't look for his future, but she knew it would be futile to try. He was connected to her, and she to him. They were mates. They would be linked for all eternity.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"When you went to Volterra after you left Bella," she said, not really wanting to bring up that particular memory, "Do you really think they would have killed you even though you have a gift that Aro wants?"

"Alice," he said, his voice wary, "You can't go to Volterra. Aro would never kill you. He wants you and your ability far to much to destroy you. You would simply be a prisoner, and he would make you join them. Is that what you want?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head, "I suppose not." She couldn't exist like this, not without Jasper. She didn't think she would have the strength to show up at school, and not be there with him. To many questions were going to be asked now that Jasper was gone. She knew it was only a matter of time before they all had to leave.

"When do you think we will have to leave Forks now?" she asked, looking towards the doorway. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were standing there watching the two. She knew they had been for quite some time, but she hadn't addressed them until now.

"We can leave whenever you want Alice," answered Carlisle. "But I guess we will have to leave soon anyways. Unless one of you can think of a reason to explain Jaspers absence."

"I don't really want to go," said Rosalie, eyeing Alice, "not yet. Alice, I know it's going to be hard, especially since people are bound to ask you about Jasper. But we like it here, and I know you do to. Emmett and I are almost finished with out senior year, and we will be able to live here for a few more years. Don't ask us to leave just yet."

"God Rosalie," chimed in Edward, glaring at her, "Could you be anymore selfish? How would you feel if Emmett decided to leave you? Would you want to live in a house that would constantly remind you of him? Would you want to go to a school that is going to be filled with rumors about what happened to him?"

"It's alright Edward," said Alice, her voice soft, and filled with heartache, "It's fine. We don't have to leave. I don't want to. What if he does decide to come back? At least this way he knows where we are."

Alice stared out of her window as the sun that had been hiding behind the clouds broke through just in time to set. It was a beautiful sight, and Alice couldn't help but wonder where Jasper was, and what he was doing at this very moment. Her eyes did a quick sweep of the grounds below their house, she thought she saw a flash of blond hair vanish into the surrounding trees. She knew it couldn't be him, because at that moment she was seeing what his next decision was. He was going to join his nomad friends, and once he did, she knew that he was going to be lost to her forever.

Standing from her place on the floor, she moved to a picture that showed her and Jasper on one of their wedding days, and she stroked the picture softly. "Goodbye my love."

* * *

**And that was that!! I had been toying around with the idea of making a fic similar to this, but I'm not sure if I should. I love the character of Alice, but I just have a hard time writing about her without Jasper, ya know? So I figured a one shot in which he is leaving her would have to do.**

**I'm aware that it is short, but I don't care. It isn't always about the length.**

**xxx**

**XxNikixX**


End file.
